


A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon: Portents, Large And Small

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Inspired by The Umbrella Academy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Plans, The Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Alice's worrying for the future, infects her past.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon: Portents, Large And Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dede42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/gifts).



> Cw: Food/eating, child physical/emotional abuse/conditioning.

There was so much chicken left over, it was _bad._

I had no appetite, and the other guy had no appetite, so the Boss just ate, like, a third, by himself.

The End of the World kills all moods.

Sadly. . .

“-You guys should get out of town while you still can-”

“Yeah? And where will you go?”

“. . .”

That _was_ the question, wasn’t it. . .

Return to siblings or help out the new family...I guess it was. . .

“You end up alone with that creep, and that might be the last we ever see you”.

…...Another good point.

“I don’t know-”

I hop off the desk.

“I don’t know. . . .I just don’t want you to die-”

“-We should probably alert the whole city, then”, the Co-Worker chimes in.

“They’ll _never_ believe us”, the Boss scoffs.

-They shut their mouth.

“. . . . .That came out wrong-”

I sigh.

_Or maybe I should hang around a_ little _longer…._

I’m not sure they could function without me.

*

“What’re we facing?”

“-Lennox, talk to us”.

Computer keys.

“Sir, there’s some kind of temporal anomaly forming at the location of The Umbrella Academy. Or it could be a black hole”.

“Either way, it could pose a threat to the city. Suit up and get to the plane. 

This mission is primarily recon until there is more data. Go!”

  
  


_“Five still looks the same age he was when I saw him in the future. Just his clothes are different”._

_“He somehow de-aged when he came through that portal. He was older when he started coming through”._

_“Theorist, any idea of how that can be possible?”_

_“Well, it looks like Five doesn’t have a firm grip on his time travel ability. And I suspect that his calculations were probably off. That would explain why he’s thirteen years old again”._

_“Get back to the plane. We’ve got enough data to work with”._

_“You sure that’s a good idea? Five might know something about what happens in the future that I could’ve missed”._

_“Get back to the plane now. That is an_ order _”._

*

Well, if I have to spy, I’m going to do it in style.

I skipped the briefing, it wasn’t anything new.

Hanging around the family for _too_ long would make me anxious.

You don’t question much in dreams. . . .

But that could _always_ change.

-I’m thankful the focus is off me for now.

I just realized what I can do.

I hide in the back of the aircraft, waiting, super-nervous that I could get caught.

Maki and Lennox, helpers of...him, were no fools…

But I’m hoping they won’t feel it.

If I’m on a separate plane, from them-

I split off from the rest.

This is ‘terrible idea’ hours, but I want to do it.

I’ve _got_ to do it. . .

It’s hard to explain.

It’s just-a feeling.

If I don’t run in and out, now…..

I might lose the opportunity.

I’m taking back my files.

-He was right there, in the hall-

_Ack-!_

I shove myself behind one of Cyrille’s overgrown plant friends, and wait for him to walk down the stairs.

_Phew. . ._

Too close.

I head for the door of the Study.

_Crap-_

_Locked-_

I can’t just pick it-

I don’t know how.

_Darn it-_

Okay, time for the backup plan.

*

I lift my head up.

It’s late…

There’s a light on in the end of the green house portion.

Probably the Co-Worker, working overtime again…

I sigh.

_I’ve gotta get those files._

And I will-

If I think about it hard enough, I should be able to return-like, ‘inside-the-room’.

Like what happened with the random dancing encounter-

_Then I’ve gotta get them out of here-_

If New York really is going to blow up in eight days, I’ll have seven left.

The others can try to prevent it…

But they’ll probably have to do it without me.

In order to be farther enough away so that my two, uh, ‘room mates’ _will_ survive the end-

Whatever threatens them, I’ll….destroy. . . .

_Do I have it in me…?_

I gulp.

I’d better…….

I’d also better cut the Dream connection after this, or else I could be dragged home, and I don’t even want to _know_ what might happen if he discovers my boss lied to his _face-_

I shudder.

All I want is to go back to sleep.

July. . .16th. . .1993 . . .

I was 4.

Flora was bringing us all to the movies. . .

_Hocus. . .Pocus._

Grown-up talk.

Popcorn smell.

. . . . . . .

Spellbound, by the colorful witches, and crying that the little girl died-

_Little girl._

Little girl, hiding in a closet, as _daddy_ prowled, wanting her to be good…..

Go back in the box...wander around like a ghost until the black walls closed in.

Only birthdays were safe days.

 _Please don’t find me. Please, don’t find me. I don’t want to do it anymore._ Please. . .

Daddy, coming. . .

Daddy’s footsteps.

Be quiet.

Be...invisible. . .

Open the dryer. . .open the _washer-_

…...Left.

_Time to go-_

I opened the door, and tried to sneak out-

“Dad!”

Please-!

Big arms, dragging me up and away-

“No! Dad, don’t do this! No! No!”

Struggling forever didn’t work-

The big coffin came into view, and I _screamed._

“I can't do this anymore…Please…let me stop!”

“You can and you will!”

“My head is throbbing, my eyes are burning, my vision is blurry…I need a break!"

“No breaks, now get in!”

Lennox helped him shove me in, and hold me down so I couldn’t escape as the door shut.

“Dad! Dad! I don’t want to sleep!”

Bang with tiny fists-

“Please! Don’t do this to me! Not again! I don’t want to dream like this! I don’t. _Please!”_

Whirring noises, and beeps, and. . .

I fuzz.

_Sleepy. . ._

. . . . .The door opened, and we went somewhere.

It was a park.

Lots of big people were running around, all chicken-like.

“Alice, you need to put these people to sleep before they harm themselves or others. 

Do it”.

I nodded, and my hands glowed blue as I concentrated.

. . . . .They didn’t do anything.

“Alice, I told you to put them to sleep”.

I cringed-

 _Not_ my _fault. . ._

“Do it, Alice. Put them to sleep with your power, and do it now”.

“I-I'm trying…I am…It's so late…I haven't slept in days!"

"-You know what to do, Alice. Do it, do it now!"

“I've been doing it for the past week now, but it's not coming close to putting them to sleep!”

I cried-

“This isn't fair! What you're doing is child abuse!”

Big words.

I didn’t remember where I learned them. . .maybe I talked in my sleep.

-A button pushed-

_Ow!!_

Shock-

"Do it, and you can rest. Do it!"

Fell-

Cuts, and bruises, and _scrapes_ opened on me-

The ground was _harsh._

I yelped, and laid there for a bit, sobbing. . .

. . .But nobody was going to save me except myself.

(Like always).

…..So I got up.

I faced them. . .and I concentrated.

A wave of blue energy flew from my palms.

They all tumbled like the ten-pins did on TV…

“Excellent work, Alice”.

Flora helped me into the house after a blurry trip home.

  
  


"-Alice, _Alice,_ wake up-!!"

-I woke up to find the Co-Worker hovering over me.

"Are you okay!?"

"-Hm?"

I blink blearily, a long-forgotten sting in my bones.

"You were screaming. _Really_ loudly".

**Author's Note:**

> How did the four-year-old not die.


End file.
